Hilang
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Ia telah mencarinya. Ia telah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menemukannya. Tetapi apa yang ia dapat? Hanya rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Underswap!AU. Oneshot.
"A-apa kau melihat Adikku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau, bagaimana denganmu?"

Dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Ayolah, kalian pasti melihatnya!"

"Bukankah ia selalu bersamamu?"

* * *

 **Hilang**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Undertale sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Toby Fox. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Underswap!AU © popcornpr1nce at Tumblr**

 **Warning: Angst/Tragedy, possible typo(s), coretmasocoret.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Ia berlari. Tidak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang beluluangnya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah yang menyelimuti kedua kakinya. Semua itu telah terkalahkan oleh rasa sesak dari dalam dadanya.

Hatinya memanggil, "Dik, di mana kau berada?"

Hatinya terasa aneh, seolah ada sesuatu yang memberitahu keberadaan, lebih tepatnya keadaan dari Adik kecilnya. Apa yang terjadi pada hatinya? Mengapa ia merasa begitu takut?

"Semoga firasatku salah," batinnya.

Tetapi rasa paranoid itu semakin menjadi. Semakin ia memikirkan sang Adik, semakin besar rasa takutnya. Tidak, bagaimana pun juga ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Sans…."

Manusia itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa yang dilakukannya bersama sang Adik? Bocah itu memang sudah terlihat aneh sejak Papyrus melihatnya pertama kali. Tetapi ia bersikap normal pada saat Sans memberikan beberapa teka-teki.

Mungkin tengkorak bertubuh jangkung itu hanya terlalu khawatir. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Tetapi mengapa hatinya tetap mengatakan tidak?

 **Karena sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi.**

Papyrus bisa merasakannya. Perasaan itu begitu kuat. Terlalu kuat. Di saat itu juga, ia memohon dengan penuh harapan, "Tolong jaga Adikku."

Ia hanya ingin Adiknya baik-baik saja, dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Itu saja. Apa hal tersebut sulit untuk dikabulkan?

Tengkorak berjaket oranye kemerahan itu berjanji jika ia sudah menemukan Adiknya, ia takkan meninggalkan tengkorak bertubuh kecil tersebut sendirian lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Bahkan jikalau si Adik memaksa, Papyrus akan tetap menemani Sans. Demi keselamatan Adik kesayangannya.

Sejujurnya, tengkorak bertubuh jangkung itu benci jika harus berjanji. Ia tak pernah bisa menggenggam erat janji-janjinya. Janji-janji itu terlepas begitu saja. Tetapi jika itu untuk sang Adik, ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin.

Di mana dia? Papyrus telah menelusuri seluruh hutan Snowdin, tapi tak kunjung bertemu dengan sang Adik. Bahkan hingga melewati gerbang kayu yang dibuat oleh Adiknya dan berpapasan dengan pintu Ruins, batang tulang Sans sama sekali belum tampak.

Berbalik arah menuju kota Snowdin, ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak menghiraukan rasa letihnya sama sekali. Kian lama semua pikiran negatif itu kian memburuk. Tak dapat lagi ia berpikir dengan jernih.

 **Bagaimana kalau Adikku dibunuh?**

Tidak mungkin. Anak manusia itu baik, kan? Ia bahkan dengan senang hati memecahkan teka-teki Sans. Papyrus tidak yakin 'dengan senang hati' adalah deskripsi yang tepat. Mungkin bocah itu terlihat senang, tetapi bisa saja semua itu hanya sebuah trik. Bisa saja dia memiliki rencana di balik itu semua. Bisa saja dia memang bukan orang yang baik.

Tengkorak itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bisakah ia berhenti memikirkan semua hal terburuk yang akan terjadi untuk satu menit saja? Andai manusia itu tidak kemari, semua ini pasti takkan terjadi.

Sekali lagi ia berjanji, jika bocah itu melukai sang Adik, ia akan memberikannya waktu yang sangat buruk. Tanpa ampun.

Mempercepat larinya, ia melewati kota, membuat para monster yang berpapasan dengannya bertanya-tanya. Terlebih lagi dengan raut wajah seperti itu. Tetapi Papyrus tetap berlari. Berpapasan dengan rumahnya, ia mengecek sekali lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari si Adik di sana.

Sial, umpatnya. Ke manakah sang Adik pergi? Ketika ia mencari tengkorak kecil tersebut di hutan, itu sudah memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Dengan waktu selama ini, ia dapat memastikan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Adiknya.

Ia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan kembali berlari menuju Waterfalls. Apakah ia sudah kehilangan harapannya? Putus asa. Ia sudah putus asa. Tetapi hatinya menolak dan masih berharap. Hatinya masih terus memohon untuk keselematan Adiknya. Setidaknya jangan sampai Sans terbunuh.

Napasnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal—sebuah syal berwarna biru—terbaring di atas salju. Papyrus mengambil dan mengamatinya. Terlihat jelas begitu banyak robekan.

Tak jauh dari sana, tampak tubuh si pemilik syal. Tidak ada pergerakan darinya sama sekali. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan biru itu terlihat kaku, tidak bernyawa. Tengkorak berjaket oranye kemerahan tersebut menghampirinya perlahan.

Dan di sanalah Adiknya terbaring.

Tanpa kepala.

Papyrus terbelenggu. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia menjatuhkan rokoknya. Kedua kakinya tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Dirinya jatuh berlutut.

"S-Sans…."

"P-Papyrus…."

Terkejut dengan balasan tersebut, ia kemudian menoleh, mencari asal suara yang lemah itu. Suara yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kepala yang tergeletak. Sebuah kepala tengkorak, kepala Adiknya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, tengkorak bertubuh jangkung itu meraih kepala tersebut, kemudian memutarnya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah dari si Adik. Terdapat banyak luka goresan di sana. Bahkan muncul retakan di beberapa bagian.

Melihat kondisi Adiknya seperti ini membuat hatinya hancur. Hatinya luluh. Setelah sekian lama, air matanya tumpah, jatuh dan membasahi kepala sang Adik. Ia tidak kuat. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Yang membuat hati si Kakak makin sakit adalah senyum yang tetap Sans berikan. Di saat seperti ini, ia masih bisa tersenyum. Dia masih bisa memberikan senyuman manis untuk Kakaknya. Tetapi Papyrus tahu, di balik senyuman itu, ia merasa begitu kesakitan. Senyum itu seolah berkata, aku baik-baik saja.

"Hey, Kak … jangan menangis, oke? Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau … adalah Kakak terkuat … dan terbaik … yang pernah kumiliki," ucap Sans lirih.

Melihat Kakaknya menitikkan air mata, membuatnya ikut larut dalam kesedihan. Ia pun menangis. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali melihat Papyrus menangis. Mungkin menangis bersamanya adalah momen terakhir yang dapat ia berikan.

Ingin sekali ia memeluk sang Kakak. Tetapi apa daya, ia sudah tak memiliki tubuh. Ia berharap ia memiliki tangan untuk mendekap dan menenangkannya.

Di sela tangisannya, Papyrus berkata, "Kau juga … Adik terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Sans."

Tengkorak berjaket oranye kemerahan itu mendekap kepala si Adik. Begitu erat hingga ia tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi, "Dik, ayo pulang."

Tidak akan ada lagi, "Dik, mau kuceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur?"

Tidak akan ada lagi, "Dik, aku menyayangimu."

Tidak akan ada lagi Adik seperti Sans. Ia, yang selalu membuat hari menjadi penuh warna. Tawa khasnya yang lucu, selalu membuat Papyrus ingin tertawa bersamanya. Sikapnya yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah, senyum manisnya, masakannya, segalanya.

Ingin Papyrus mendekapnya lebih lama, tetapi sang Adik telah kehabisan waktunya. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi butiran debu.

Tengkorak bertubuh jangkung itu memohon, "Dik … kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku … juga tak ingin … meninggalkanmu, Kak…."

Dan ia menghilang. Ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan sang Kakak seorang diri.

Kini hanya debu yang tersisa di tangan Papyrus. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan tidak. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama Adiknya. Tetapi tak ada yang datang. Takkan ada seorang pun yang datang. Adiknya takkan kembali.

Mengubur kedua matanya pada syal biru peninggalan Adiknya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menangis hingga semua rasa sakit di hatinya pergi. Ia luapkan semua emosinya. Kehilangan saudaranya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untuk Papyrus.

Entah sampai kapan rasa sakit ini berakhir, ia tak tahu.

.

.

 **~ TAMAT ~**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ceritanya saya gatel pengen masoin beri biru. Kemaren kan original Sans udah, sekarang gantian yang ini. Iya, saya suka nyiksa abang tulang, silakan sebut saya sado ;)))  
tapimalahkebawabapercri


End file.
